COLORnoH3 - Mr. Mystery, a Princess and Me?! - AI MONTH: 4
WARNING: IT'S A BIT LONG BUT IMPORTANT! In less than a week, Mr Mystery FINALLY debuts! Don't miss this :D Hello and welcome to COLORnoH- (CRASH!) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ...what the--? Hilulu: WHAT HAPPENED?! Hanako: *doesn't even react* Hilulu: Hanako???? *shakes her* Hanako: *no reaction* Hilulu: *looks at Hanako's PriPass* What ha-- *eyes go dead, and Hilulu faints* Hanako: *collapses right after her, faceplanting against the ground* (just a few minutes earlier) Hanako: *comes in the dark studio* Oh, looks like we're early Hilulu: *follows her* Really? Where's Haruka? Hanako: Dunno... We could check if we have any question in the mail. Want some pocky? Hilulu: Yep, thanks =3= Hanako: *hands Hilulu a box, and puts her backpack on the desk, then turns the lights on* Hilulu: Yay pocky ;w; *opens her box* Hanako: Lessee... WOAH! Hilulu: What? *eating pocky* Hanako: WE HAVE SO MANY MAILS IN OUR INBOX *chewing pocky* Hilulu: HUH????? THAT'S UNUSUAL Hanako: IKR?? THEY ALL WERE SENT LAST NIGHT?? NOW THAT'S WEIRD Hilulu: Are you sure it isn't spam? Hanako: I dunno, the subject is always "Scandal???" or something, so yeah *opens an email* Lemme che- SHING!! ' (insert huge thunder as the lights turn off) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hanako's face goes white as the pocky falls off her mouth holding her PriPass Hilulu: WHAT HAPPENED?! Hanako: *doesn't even react* Hilulu: Hanako???? *shakes her* Hanako: *no reaction* Hilulu: *looks at Hanako's PriPass* What ha-- *eyes go dead, and Hilulu faints* Hanako: *collapses right after her, faceplanting against the ground* ... Hilulu: *gets up* WHAT THE HECK?????????????????????????????? Hanako: *raises head* I don't even... The photo sent countless time by many viewers was always the same, and always the same question along with it: The blurry image of Mr. Mystery kissing someone. Well, trhat wasn't Hanako and Hilulu's problem, right? So why would the people ask them? There was a reason Pinned against a wall, the face too blurry to be seen, was a short girl with lavender hair The photo went viral right after an account called "@BlueEcho" posted it on Pritter, with a very angry comment, countless people asking if it really was THE Shirogane Haruka. Some people even said it could have been a photo edit. COLOR fans instantly commented the whole mess was very interesting, since "the username makes everything even better", claiming they knew for sure this Blue Echo was the former co-center of COLOR who had left to PriParis right after telling "Red" she never cared for her at all. Hanako: This can't be true... It can't be Haruka... *holding her head* Hilulu: WHAT IF IT IS???????????? Hanako: S-she isn't that kind of person, you know... Hilulu: Yeah, too bad you're her future self and did that same crap to her and Niich- Hanako: HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGHHHH WHAT DO WE DO Hilulu: IDK BUT MY CHANCES OF GETTING NIICHAN TO COME BACK TO JAPAN ARE CRUSHEDDDD Hanako: WHERE'S HARUKA UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Hilulu: FINE, I'M PHONE-CALLING NIICHAN! Hilulu begins dialing Hibiki's phone number at supersonic speed, only to get punched in the face by Hanako Hanako: THAT'S NOT WHAT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO DO WHAT IF IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING Hilulu: RIGHT BUT-- The door opens, and a sleepy Haruka with a bedhead comes in yawning Haruka: Sorry I'm la...- Hanako: YOU Haruka: ...eh...? Hilulu: YES YOU Hanako: *shows her the photo* EXPLAIN THIS! ... Haruka: UEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?????????????????????????????????? Hanako: DON'T "UEEEHHH" ME!!! Hilulu: JUST EXPLAIN! Haruka: W-when was this photo taken?! Hanako: LAST NIGHT! Haruka: ...last night...? Hilulu: YEAH! Haruka: ...then sorry... I can't explain... Hanako: HUH??? Hilulu: WHY? Haruka: *weakly sits down on a chair* I can't recall anything that happened after yesterday evening... Hilulu: Seriously??? Haruka: Do I look like I'm joking? *pale, and tired* Hilulu: Well... no... Hanako: And why is that? You can't lose your memories for no reason overnight as far as I know Haruka: No idea... Hanako: Then... there's a chance this photo is real... Hilulu: I SWEAR I'M CALLING NIICHAN Hanako: It won't change a thing! Haruka: *yawns* Hanako: We have no chance but to tell Nijiru to postpone out pro- *looks at the clock* '''''WE'RE ALREADY LIVE?! Hilulu: *spits soul out* WHAT?????????????????? Hanako: *coughs, choking on her pocky* HELLO GUYS!!!!!!!!!!! Hilulu: HALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-UGH Haruka: *asleep on the table* Hanako: SORRY FOR THAT. WE WERE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT THIS WHOLE SCANDAL THING. As long as Haruka won't remember we can't really help though Hilulu: JOIN US ON OUR SEARCHHHHHHHHHHH ... ... ... Hilulu: *facedesk* I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO Hanako: ME NEITHER Haruka: *sleeping* Hanako: IF ONLY THERE WAS A CAMERA RECORDING EVERYTHING Hilulu: YEAH Haruka: ...camera...? Hilulu: Yeah, we'd really need it Haruka: ...Shine-chan might know... *yawns* Hanako: "Shine-chan", you say... OH! RIGHT! YOU'RE RIGHT! Hilulu: LET'S ASK HE- ?: You called? Hilulu: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hanako: Good morning, Class Rep ^^ Shine: Good morning, delinquent Hanako: Soo- Shine: This is interesting, so I'll lend you my hidden cameras. ... Hanako: EH???????????????????? Shine: Well, that's what I'd like to say, but Nijiru-sensei begged me to. Hanako: Ah, makes sense... Shine: Anyways, what would you like to see first? *takes laptop off* Hanako: Euh... Haruka? What's the last thing you can remember? Haruka: Etto... Mystery-san asked me to meet hi- her at PriPara Café, 9 PM... Hanako: OKAY! SHINE, SHOW US YOUR RECORDINGS :D PRIPARA CAFé 9 PM Shine: Give me a second... here. The automatic backup of my hidden camera- Hilulu: LIKE WE CARE JUST PLAY IT! Shine: ...yeah, yeah... ---- Shine's recordings Haa… haa… ha… Phew… Haruka finally reached the meeting point: PriPara Café… And of course, she was sitting there. PriPara was completely deserted, since the gates closed at sunset. There was nobody but them. The idol everyone called “Mr. Mystery” soon turned to face Haruka, and smiled. Mystery: Hello, Shirogane Haruka: *at a loss* Etto… BONJOUR! Mystery: Ciao! Haruka: Eh? Mystery: *smiles* What do you want to do, today? Haruka: W-what do you mean? Y-you asked me- Mystery: Yeah, I asked you out, on a date. … Haruka: T-T-T-THIS IS A D-D-D-DATE?! Mystery: *chill* Yeah Haruka: EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH???????? Mystery: What’s so surprising? It’s natura- Haruka: IT’S ANYTHING BUT NATURAL! I-I-- Mystery: Yeah, I know, you’re already in love. Haruka: *tries to speak, but is cut off* Mystery: In love with someone who left because of you. Haruka: ...eh…? Mystery: Face it, if that person really loved you, she wouldn’t have left to PriParis at her first chance to do so Haruka: … … Mystery: Oh well! ^^ You have me, right? Haruka: *looks away* What are you getting at… Mystery: Truth is, I’m doing this ‘cause I want you to be the first idol in the Japanese PriPara to perform Cyalume Heartful. You’re a beautiful idol, you deserve way better than those four idiots! (Hilulu: *cringes*) Haruka: And how will this help me do i- Mystery: You’ll see ^^ I’ll help you find your light. That’s what I asked you for. Haruka: ...my light... Mystery: Yeah. *shrugs* I assume you can do Gold Airy, right? That’s what’s hot in PriParis, I’d expect you to be able to do it, seeing you were close to Shikyoin. Haruka: ...yes… Mystery: Then you won’t have any problem with Cyalume Heartful! Haruka: ...I see… Mystery: *spreads arms* The world of idols is just going to get brighter and brighter with US, Shirogane. I know you know. Haruka: *lowers head* Yeah… Mystery: Then let’s get started! I want to show you something cool! Haruka: Eh- Mystery: *grabs her hand* Let’s GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *punches the air, then starts running* Haruka: Aah, waaaiiiiiiiiiiiiit! (Shine: Next I guess they went to PriPara Hills, since she’s going there. Haruka: Y-yeah… I kinda remember…) However, Shine was wrong. The camera could catch it - being made by Shine’s creator, a man who came from a parallel world. As Mystery stepped in front of the buildings, she threw the Paradox Jewel in the air, and the whole place changed. Haruka stepped away, scared, as the illusion created by Mystery - once Hibiki’s - Paradox Jewel shone bright and revealed the ruins of an huge beautiful castle. Mystery: This is THE place! Haruka: Eeeehhh?? Mystery: *smirks, then turns to Haruka, and spreads her arms* Welcome to the Clock Dimension! The place where I was born! The stars shone bright against Mystery, and Haruka was mesmerized. Haruka: *speechless* It’s beautiful… Mystery: Isn’t it! Here the stars shine all day. Meaning there’s no morning. It used to be different before this world was destroyed. But it’s wonderful! Haruka: Yeah! Mystery: *shrugs* There’s probably no living being here anymore, as far as we know. Everything was destroyed in order to protect an important person. I still live here, though. Haruka: In these ruins?! Mystery: Well yeah, the situation isn’t too bad. The castle is still as normal as ever! That’s because Clock is magic, you know. Magic mist overflows in the air here. Haruka: B-but why the castle?? Mystery: Oh, didn’t I tell you? I’m the princess. *shrugs* Haruka: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH????????????? Mystery: What? Haruka. THE PRINCESS????? Mystery: Yeah Haruka. *at a loss* YOU DON’T LOOK LIKE A PRINCESS AT ALL!! Mystery: Now that’s being direct! I like it! *thumbs up* Well yeah, I know I’m handsome! Haruka: U-um- I-- Mystery: Anyways! There’s a reason I brought you here! Haruka: And that is? Mystery: Hehehe, let’s go inside- you’ll see! (Shine: It’s weird… Hanako: What? Shine: The hidden cameras in PriPara are somehow connected to Clock… I wonder why… Hanako: Maybe it’s a strictly connected dimension? Shine: I don’t know… but it’s great, I guess.) The inside of the half-crushed castle. The main hall was completely empty, and small parts of the wall fell off. There were countless shiny white sparkles flowing in the hall, and Haruka caught a few pink ones. Haruka: What are these? Mystery: The reason we’re here! Look closely, you’ve seen these somewhere, right? Haruka: Ettooo… Mystery: These sparkles are a type of magic mist my father created, trying to recreate the Prism Sparkle! With these, you can perform Prism Shows and Lives freely right here, in Clock. Haruka: Amazing!! Mystery: *smiles* Right? He created these because I and my sister were huge idol fans. We admired your world! Haruka: Your sister? Mystery: Yeah. Her name is Flower. She’s an android like me. We aren’t really sisters, but we were created at the same time. We call her Flo. She’s a great idol. Much more princess-like than me, hahaha. Haruka: I see! She sounds great ^^ Mystery: Right? Well, she should be coming to Japan soon, you know. Her flight is tonight. Haruka: Really?! Yay!! Mystery: *laughs* You’re so cute, when you aren’t forcing yourself Haruka: E-eeehh… *blushes xD* Mystery: Well then, shall we dance? >:3 Haruka: ...eh Mystery: Well, how do you expect me to teach you Cyalume Heartful? *sweatdrops* Look, it’s hard to do… Haruka: A-ah right! Ahaha, sorry… Mystery: What’s going on in your little mind, eehhh?? *teasing* Haruka: N-nothing at all! Geez! Let’s get on to it already! Mystery: *chuckles* Okay, okay, let’s see. What song would you like? Haruka: Eh? Mystery: I mean, the song doesn’t matter to me, all we’re going to do is practice Cyalume Type. Haruka: … *looks down, embarrassed XD* Mystery: What’s wrong? XD Haruka: I… don’t feel exactly comfortable choosing the song for a duet with someone I don’t even know…. XD Mystery: But you know me. C’mon, what’s hard in saying what’s your favourite song? Haruka: ...I guess it’s- Mystery: Is it PriPara Dancing? Haruka: EH?! How’d you- Mystery: I’m a maaagician ♪ *poses XD* (Hanako: *sweatdrops* Obviously not.) Haruka: Really?! Amazing!! Mystery: Riiiight? ♪ Haruka: Ehehe~ Mystery-san, you're awesome. Is all people from Clock like you?! Mystery: Well yeah, but I'm obviously the coolest, you should know (Hilulu: *anger mark* Showoff…) Mystery: That said, Shirogane… Mystery snaps her fingers, as the sparkling mist in the room starts glowing of all colors. Mystery: Shall we dance? *smiles* The time passed like that, between Prism Shows and PriPara Lives, eating snacks, resting and trying again. At first, Haruka didn't even want to try. However, after seeing Mystery right next to her performing that new, beautiful type of Cyalume Change, she decided she wanted to perform it with her. She finally found someone to look up to, after a year of giving up, a year of feeling useless trying to catch up with them. Namely, Hibiki and Falulu. Two genius idols that made her hard work feel pointless. That's when she thought… “Was that feeling really worth fighting for?” Mystery: C’mon Haruka! You're almost there! YOU CAN DO IT~! *floating up in the sky, with her Airy Wings* Haruka: Yeah… I can do it! *smiles, and holds out her Jewel* The lights enveloped Haruka, and that was when, for a split second, Mystery showed some emotion. Seeing Haruka’s coord shining of all colors, and her wings, the whole hall glowing of pastel colors… Her eyes, one blue and one red, were shining. When the song ended Haruka soon tripped down and fell, catched by the mysterious idol, who was laughing happily, and hugging her. ...as if they knew each other for ages. Mystery: *laughs* Great job, Haruka! Haruka: *giggles* I did it! Mystery-san, I did it! Mystery: I'm so proud of my kohai >:3 Haruka: *puffs cheeks* I'm not a kohai! Mystery: You are ;3 Haruka: *smiles* Thank you. It was so fun Mystery: Right? I was right about you, you really are a great idol. Haruka: But why me? … … … No answer. Haruka: Mystery-san? Mystery: ...there are lots of things I didn't tell you guys… Haruka: Eh? Mystery: The whole reason behind me being here, and Cyalume Royal. But I'm afraid I can't tell you, Shirogane. Haruka: ...but why…? Mystery: ...You'll hate it. It's all a lie, and a lie so big. (Hanako: Huh? Hilulu: …) Mystery: *gets back up* Anyways! It's so late! Haruka: *looks at her watch* Oh! It really is! Mystery: We should go back to PriPara, now that you can do it ^^ Haruka: Yeah… As the two exited the castle, the sparkles spread around, as there was an aurora in the sky Haruka: WOW! Mystery: *chuckles* It’s not so rare here Haruka: Clock really is amazing! Mystery: Well yeah, for a dead world I mean Haruka: Eh? Mystery: I think PriPara is way better than this world. Wish I could escape from all my problems and live there *crosses arms, behind her head* But I’m not supposed to want that *winks* Haruka: *puts hand on her mouth* Wait, yo- Mystery: *smiles* Let’s go back! Haruka: Wai--!!! Mystery: *keeps walking, spreads her arms and the illusion disappears* Haruka: Mystery-san! *runs after her* Wait! I have to ask you so-- Mystery: Please, don’t say a thing It was very dark outside the illusion, and the camera couldn’t catch any image, besides a girl with cyan hair holding a torch ?: Huh? Haruka: I think I know… the reason you’re doing this Mystery: Is that so? Then what is it? Haruka: You...Are yo- Suddenly, Shine’s laptop freezes Hilulu: SERIOUSLY?!?!?! XDDDD Hanako: WHAT THE HECK?! XD Behind them, was Mystery, holding out a strange device Mystery: Shirogane’s guess was right. *glares* And you shouldn’t know Haruka: Mystery… san… Mystery: I erased your memory because I didn’t want this to come up again… *holds head* I guess it was futile… Hilulu: JUST TELL US THE TRUTH ALREADY!!! Mystery: Oh, sweet Hilulu, I would, IF THE WORLD WASN’T FILLED UP WITH TRASH! Hanako: HEY! NO FIGHTING IN LIVE! XD Mystery: *sighs* That doesn’t matter though. Somebody saw and heard it all. Haruka: ...perhaps… that blurry photo… Mystery: Yeah, that’s what happened after you spoke. *looks down* Hilulu: That escalated quickly (XD) Mystery: I had my reasons to do that. Believe me, I’m not trying to be that one guy with ten one-day girlfriends *sincerely spoke, for once* It’s a serious deal and I needed to do this. Hanako: ...I dunno why, but I feel like I can trust you Hilulu: Yeah! Me too! Shine: Yeah. You seem trustworthy. Mystery: H-huh? *raises head* Shine: You’re an android, right? I am, too. And I’m not capable of faking emotions. However, everyone is different… I’m not saying everyone is like me, but I know you’re being honest. Hanako: Shine… Mystery: ...you guys… should just forget about me… and this whole story. That girl who took the photo too. I’m really sorry about this. I’ll find another way to do it… Hanako: Do what? Mystery: ...I came to this world in the first place to save the people I loved. All I did to you *turns towards Haruka* were things I HAD to do to reach my goal. I’m really sorry. *bows down* Really. I’m just a liar. Haruka: I refuse to believe that! *violently gets up* Mystery: What are you- Haruka: We had fun together, right? That… kiss… might’ve been too much, but when you sang, I know you were happy. And not lying. You were being yourself! Mystery: JUST SHUT UP, PLEASE!! *punches the wall* I DON’T NEED THIS! I ONLY DESERVE THE WORST! I’M NOT HERE TO HAVE FUN WITH YOU. I’M HERE BECAUSE I’M A SELFISH BRAT. LET ME BE! YOU HAVE - NO IDEA - WHO I REALLY AM! Haruka: *steps back, slightly frightened* M-Mystery-sa- Mystery: DON’T CALL MY NAME! *in tears, but wipes off her face* Soon… soon you’ll ALL forget about this! *holds out her hand, as a blue aura spreads* Then you’ll live a normal life! ISN’T THAT WONDERFUL?! ?: *comes in with a luggage* Aw man, please stop Mystery: H-huh?! ?: You’re just making useless drama when you know they care about you, Hiyo-chan Mystery: F-Flo! Flower: Ciao a tutti! You too, crybaby Mystery: ...tch! Flower: I apologise for the mess she’s made. She’s so immature, ohohoho Haruka: Flo-san! Flower: You must be Harucchi, right? Sooo cute! Hanako: *rolls eyes* Hilulu: You’re too calm. I can’t believe you’re her sister Flower: Well, you’re more suitable as a sister, Hilulu-san *sarcastic laugh* Hilulu: NEVER! Mystery: … Flower: Anyways, I guess I should tell you what this is about, right? Hilulu: YEAH! Mystery: Please no… please… It’s enough… Flower: You and your tantrums! Hiyori-chan, as in this girl here *points at Mystery*, is here to make up for what she did to a certain person in the past. That person was a… fan? of you guys, and you knew her well. So, the only way to reach this person was doing this. I can’t tell you all the details because I want to live, ehehe. But she really cares about you. She’s really hard to handle, you know? *giggles* Haruka: ...I see… *looks down* Flower: You seem disappointed, huh? Why? Haruka: I don’t know… I just feel sad, that’s all… Hilulu: Me too… Hanako: For once, I guess I don’t want to punch her in the face Flower: So- Hanako: I want to bury her alive *serious XD* Flower: Ah...hahaha… guess her spell is fading away then ^^ Mystery: Hmpf! Like I care! If you JUST let me delete their memories- Flower: *serious* Never. Mystery: WHY?! Flower: That’s simple. We worked so hard for our planned debut together, for COLORnoH3, for them *points at the camera* and for COLOR. I want to clear up this mess. I want to become COLOR’s friends, with you. Haruka: Everyone is my friend! Mystery: *glares* And I don’t need you. Haruka: Ueeehhh ;; Flower: Come on. You know she’s the one you care about the most in this room Mystery: *faces away* Nope Flower: You’re losing your cool in front of your fangirls ^^ XD Mystery: Don’t care Flower: *raises eyebrows* How cute Flower: Anyways *steps closer to COLOR* Nijiru scheduled another, last COLORnoH3 special for you guys, right? Hanako: Well… yeah… Flower: Nice! Well then, we’ll debut when it airs! Right Hiyori-tan? ^^ Mystery: Like I care… Flower: ...you’re lucky you’re still here… *sighs, then faces the camera and gives a thumbs up to the audience* I’m gonna host the next AI MONTH! Haruka, Hanako, Hilulu: UEEEHHH?! Flower: If Hiyori-chan isn’t going to do her job, I’m going to handle it, if you don’t mind ^^ You guys are really important Hanako: Sure… I feel like this is really serious Shine: You two are interesting. Hilulu: Agreed! Haruka: I don’t know why… but I feel you’re really important to us. To PriPara. To everyone’s happiness! Flower: *giggles* You might be right, sweetie ^^ Mystery: ...PriPara’s future lies in your Cyalume Heartful, Haruka *glares* Well… not really, but I look forward to that *flicks hair* Flower: WHOPEEE! Back to oh-I’m-so-handsome mode!! Mystery: SHUT UP! Flower: *hugs Mystery* Ah, my little sister ^^ You really need to calm down today Mystery: *sighs* The Jewel Parade will start soon. It’s me and you *points at the COLOR trio while being hugged by Flower* Make use of that Cyalume Type. We’ll see if you can keep up with us Flower: IMMA NATURAL IDOL! I CAN DO CYALUME PRISM! *waves* I even have my own brand! I can’t wait to show it to everyone! *smiles* Haruka: And we can’t wait to see ^^ Hilulu: Yeah! Hanako: Eh… well… *faces the camera* This was a bit awkward, huh? But it was interesting. Hilulu: Ya bet it! Haruka: It’s too sudden to ask, but… *points at the camera* Let’s solve this mystery together! Flower, Mystery: *already disappeared* Haruka: H-huh? *turns and doesn’t see the duo* Hanako: ...next time, we’ll see Mr. Mystery’s debut… It’s not much we know her, but I’m actually excited for it! Hilulu: Yeah, can’t wait! Can you?! :D Haruka: Any questions are welcome as usual ^^ We’ll… try to answer… Hilulu: Yeah… Hanako: Well then, everyone… All three: ON FOR MYSTERY AND FLO’S DEBUT! Category:Hanako Inoue